Good Morning
by HR always live on
Summary: HR goodness. No angst, all fluff, mild M rating. No spoilers


_This is slightly different to what I've written before. HR and a mild M rating._

* * *

><p>Its late when Harry gets home. Actually, its so late that he doubts he'll get any sleep before going in to work in the morning. Quietly unlocking the door, he shrugs his coat off and heads upstairs, hoping that his wife is still asleep and undisturbed by his arrival. He slowly swings the bedroom door open and his breath catches. She looks absolutely stunning. The duvet is barely covering her decency and he can tell she isn't wearing anything. Her dark hair is completely messed up, strewn all over the white pillowcases. He married Ruth more than five months ago but he is still shocked by the intensity of his passion for her. By how much he constantly wants her.<p>

"Is everything okay?" she asks in a hoarse voice, cracked with sleep, always alert to his presence.

"Its fine," he assures her. She sinks her head back into the pillows and he leans to press a light kiss to her lips. She responds instantly and he reacts to her touch, deepening the kiss. He moves away from her and he chuckles as she moans a little at the parting of their lips. Quickly he removes his clothes, much preferring to be wrapped in her instead. He lifts the duvet up and slides into the wonderful cocoon of warmth and the familiar smell that is Ruth.

"God you look gorgeous," he murmurs. Her only response is to smile into his chest. He kisses her hair over and over, until he reaches her temple. Then her cheek and finally her lips. She is perfectly still as he does this, allowing him to touch her the way he wants to. She loves the way he explores her body and she always has done, ever since their first time almost a year ago. She lifts her head with a happy sigh as his lips descend onto the sensitive skin of her neck. His hands are tightening on her hips and she knows the way this goes. But that doesn't lessen the excitement, the thrill or the passion, not by a long shot.

He is teasing her and they both know it, his tongue flicking tantalisingly lightly on her skin. She rolls over, away from him, unable to take the tiny touches sending electric shocks through her system. He puts a hand under her chin so she can face him and silently asks why. She replies by kissing his lips in a long and satisfying embrace. He smiles when they break apart, knowing in that moment in the darkness that she knows how much he loves her. He feels her move closer, their legs entwined together, just like their hearts.

Her fingertips run over the scars on his chest, so lightly its like a breath or a whisper. Its too dark in the room for her to see them but she doesn't need to. She's memorised every single one and traced them countless times. Enough times that he no longer feels self conscious about them. Slowly her hand rests just above his hip where she knows he had once been cut by a knife several years before. He covers her hand with his own and moves it over his heart.

"That's yours," he whispers. She keeps her hands still but moves so her lips can capture his again. She feels his hands on the base of her back, pulling her closer and sending shivers up her spine.

"I missed you tonight," she murmurs as his left hand keeps going firmly southward. He doesn't reply with words. Instead he touches her softly in her most intimate of places, making her eyes flutter closed as her breathing gets heavier. He knows what she likes most and keeps touching her for long, blissful minutes until she cries out in pleasure, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. It takes a long time before reality returns to her and she opens her eyes again. He just keeps his arms around her naked form until she comes back to life.

"You okay?" he asks in a low, loving voice when her eyes focus on him. She smiles and nods before he kissed her again. Before she knows what's happening he pushes into her and she sighs, realising that he wanted to give her pleasure before he thought of himself. And she loves him all the more for it. She's never had this before. Never been with a man who is so concerned about her enjoyment that it always comes first, no matter how much he wants her. And he does want her, she always knows that. Just from a look she knows that he wants her. A glance is all it takes for her to know. He moves within her, only slightly, but its enough to bring a quiet moan over her lips. His hands are on her hips, making sure she moves slowly. He wants to draw this out as long as he possibly can. He always does. And it always feels incredible, like they've reached a different world.

Kissing her gently and softly, he moves slightly more firmly within her. This time her gasp pulls the air out of his lungs, joined together by lips as they are. She can tell he's close to the edge but knows he's holding out. Trying to make this last for her. She pulls away and moves so she can whisper in his ear, her hand resting on his cheek. "Let go for me."

"Not yet," he replies stubbornly, pushing into her just that little bit deeper. He's tantalising her with every single movement, so slow and measured and they both know it. He speeds up just a touch and he knows that he won't last much longer, no matter how much of his self control he uses.

"Let go," she repeats, her eyes boring into his. Its her soft and quiet voice, accompanied by her loving gaze which sends him over the edge into a state of bliss.

Opening his eyes an indeterminable amount of time later he realises he's lying on top of Ruth and probably squashing her flat. He's done this before and she always says she doesn't mind but he can't bear to even risk the possibility of hurting her. So he moves off of her, still lying close enough to see a strand of her hair fluttering slightly with her slow even breathing. The dawn light has started brightening the room fractionally and he can see the different shadows on her glistening skin now.

Still, even after knowing her for a decade, loving her for years, being able to touch her for months and finally being married to her, still he is shocked by her beauty. He loves her mind and her intellect, he always did and he was always attracted to her. But her brilliance in situations like this… Her irresistible image when naked in the morning light will be burned onto his mind until the day he dies, if not longer.

Harry feels tired in the most wonderful way as the alarm goes off. He leans over Ruth's still immobile figure to switch it off quickly before collapsing onto the mattress. Her eyes flutter open as Harry switches the bedside lamp on. He feels his heart squeeze slightly in the honest blue gaze she gives him with a happy smile on her face. He loves the way she smiles. Before their relationship developed it had been a long time since she smiled and he vowed to himself to never let that happen again. It seemed to be working so far. Ruth rubs her eyes briefly and then leans forwards on her elbow and kisses him lightly. "Good morning."

* * *

><p><em>I'm a bit nervous about this so reviews mean the world to me. Lets me know if I should try to write more like this or never bother again. xxx<em>


End file.
